canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy And The Wizard Of Oz (Boomerang TV series)
Dorothy And The Wizard Of Oz is an animated television series based on L. Frank Baum's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and its subsequent books, and it also takes the familiarity of MGM's more famous The Wizard Of Oz movie adaptation as its springboard, similar to how the DIC animated series was also based on this film. About it Dorothy Gale and Toto live in Oz, where Dorothy has been made a princess by Ozma, and with friends old and new, they have many original adventures, though quite a few are inspired by and based on episodes and elements from the Baum books. Cast of characters Dorothy Gale and Toto live in Oz, where Dorothy has been made a princess by Ozma, and with friends old and new, they have many original adventures, though quite a few are inspired by and based on episodes and elements from the Baum books. Dorothy is an actual little girl with brown hair in pigtails, white blouse, blue gingham pinafore dress, and ruby slippers. But otherwise, they let this Dorothy be herself instead of trying to actively copy Judy Garland's voice or mannerisms. Dorothy is the princess of the emerald city, and with her feet firmly grounded in her ruby slippers, she tackles her royal duties with enthusiasm, bravery and farm girl feistiness. Dorothy is always willing to help out her friends, introduce the ozians to customs from back in Kansas, and fight all evil in Oz. The scarecrow is a cartoon version of his MGM counterpart and the voice actor channels Ray Bolger well enough while not being overbearing. Now that he has a brain, he can finally help provide useful information to his friends when going on adventures. The tin woodman is a cartoon version of his MGM counterpart and the voice actor channels Jack Haley well enough while not being overbearing. He has finally gotten his heart, but he also provides the gang with useful items contained inside of him. The cowardly lion is a cartoon version of his MGM counterpart and the voice actor channels Bert Lahr well enough while not being overbearing. He is now the not-so fearless king of the forest. Ozma is the queen of Oz, who has blonde hair, wears a green gown, carries her Oz scepter, and wears a circlet with the Oz logo. She is Dorothy’s best friend, who was formerly trapped by the nome king, Dorothy rescued Ozma and she took her rightful place as queen. Glinda is the good witch of the north with long curly red hair, who wears a sparkling star-crested silver crown, an elegant glittering light dusty pink floor-length ball gown of adorned with diamonds, and carries a long metallic magic wand. The wicked witch of the west is a green-skinned witch who has a long and pointy nose and chin, wears all black, throws fireballs, and flies on a broomstick in the sky. She appears in a crystal ball, egging her niece on to get the ruby slippers. Wilhelmina is the spoiled and bratty niece of the wicked witch of the west. She is always plotting to steal the ruby slippers from Dorothy with the assistance of her comical pair of two flying monkeys, Frank and Lyman, so she can resurrect her evil aunt and mother so they can take over the world. Melinda the mean witch is Glinda's evil twin sister Billina is a red hen Dr. Pipt The wheelers Ojo the muchkin boy The hungry tiger The woggle-bug Scraps the patchwork girl The orks A purple dragon who is inspired by the one in The Magical Monarch Of Mo List of episodes "Beware The Woozy" - When Ozma becomes petrified, Dorothy and her friend search for the ingredients of an antidote. "Magical Mandolin" - Wilhelmina sets her eyes on a mandolin Dorothy gets her hands on that has magic properties. "Toto Unleashed" - Wilhelmina tries to claim Toto for her own after Dorothy neglects him. "Official Ozian Exam" - Dorothy is informed that if she doesn't take an exam about Oz, she will have to leave. Just she can't help but take care of Indigo City's problem with a purple dragon first... "Locket Locket In My Pocket" - Wilhelmina uses a magic locket to disguise herself as Dorothy to ruin the princess' reputation. "Mixed-Up Mixer" - When Dorothy tries to teach Ozma to cook without using magic, a mixer becomes enchanted and begins mixing up everything it comes across. "Ojo The Unlucky" - Noting an unfortunate munchkin boy, Dorothy and her friends try to help him change his fate. "The Lion's Share" - The cowardly lion is off to a feast with his friends to celebrate his ruling of the forest. Just they have to get through the dark, dark forest first... "Rules Of Attraction" - When Dorothy is given the Love Magnet, everyone can't help but do whatever she wants. "Brain Power Of Love" - The scarecrow meets the patchwork girl and becomes smitten. Wilhelmina isn't convinced that the patchwork girl is simply what she appears to be. "Jinxed" - Dorothy and Ozma become mute when they pull off a jinx and Dorothy and her friends scramble to find a way to break the jinx. "Rise Of The Nome King" - When the nome king gets a hold of a magic magnifying glass Dorothy was using to help people, he makes himself grow giant size "One-Winged Wally" - Dorothy and her friends try to help a young flying monkey with only one wing get another one. "Wand-erful" - This episode sees the debut of the series' version of Glinda, capably voiced by Grey Griffin as she loses her wand just as she needs to whip up a bubble to protect Emerald City from a storm. "No Sleep Sleepover" - When Ozma and Dorothy have a sleepover with their friends (including the Patchwork Girl), Wilhelmina interrupts it using her magic. "Lion Catches A Bug" - Dorothy needs Lion to face a threat to the forest, but he's come down with a bug. "Tik Tok And Tin Man" - Tik-Tok makes his debut in this episode as Dorothy and her friends find him, but he needs some repairs and joins them to find some new springs. Tin Man feels indignant at the presence of a new metal man. "If I Only Had Some Brawn" - Scarecrow goes for a bulkier body to impress the patchwork girl, but the new brawn seems to decrease the powers of his brain. "The Beast Royales" - Wilhelmina kidnaps a popular band and it's up to Dorothy and her friends to find them in time for the concert. "Time After Time"- Wilhelmina tries to use a time-turning hourglass to steal the ruby slippers. "Kitten Around" - Dorothy and her friends find a lost kitten they name Eureka and help her find her home, which has been attacked by a rak. "Castle Sitters"- Dorothy and her friends have to care for Glinda's castle while she's away. "Stuck on You" - A magic locket makes Ozma and Dorothy get stuck together. "Family Matters" - Dorothy and her friends try to help the woozy find his family. "The Emerald Of Zog" - To defend the emerald city from the jewel mule, Dorothy and her friends go to fetch a sea emerald, but a sea creature named Zog demands the gem. "Cooking Up Some Magic" - Dorothy and the gang accidentally make a batch of gingerbread men who come to life. "Copy Cat" - Stealing a magical device that makes copies of things, Wilhelmina clones herself to conquer Oz. "Snow Place Like Home" - When Ozma makes it snow over Emerald City, Wilhelmina attempts to steal the magical snow globe to make the capitol of Oz freeze over. "Mirror Madness" - After stealing a magic mirror, Wilhelmina accidentally creates a monstrous version of herself. "Everything Coming Up Poppies" - Lion accidentally uses poppies from the deadly poppy field to make a float celebrating Ozma. Wilhelmina tries to use the situation to her advantage. "A Cut Above The Rest" - In her first formal function as a princess, Dorothy is nervous about meeting royalty. Too bad Wilhelmina's monkeys Lyman and Frank slipped magic marbles into Dorothy's dress that causes magical mishaps. "Abraca-Oops" - Dorothy accidentally causes Ozma's magic to be temporarily deactivated when the ruler is supposed to compete in a contest in which the winner will get a single wish granted. One of the other contenders? Wilhelmina. "Halloween Heist" - The first part of a Halloween special, Wilhelmina attempts to spoil a Halloween party by bringing to life a pumpkin-headed man, Jack Pumpkinhead, however, Dorothy's friendship might be more effective than Halloween scares. "Haunt Me Not" - Dorothy and her friends go trick-or-treating and come across a creepy house inhabited by a strange being that steals their candy. "Wheelers Of Fortune" - When a stretch of the yellow brick road disappears, Dorothy and her friends have to find the culprit. "Sister Sister" - Glinda's evil twin Melinda is introduced. The munchkins mix up the twins, much to the detriment of Glinda's reputation. "Moody Magic" - While trying to keep the hungry tiger sated to keep him from the dainty China country, Wilhelmina controls a magic mood ring that makes Dorothy act up. "If The Shoe Fits" - When Wilhelmina steals one of the ruby slippers, she attempts to use it, sending her to Under, where all broken magical items go. Dorothy and her friends have to find Wilhelmina and retrieve the stolen slipper. "Get Smart" - When the woggle-bug releases a book about the great rulers of Oz, the nome king is furious that he isn't included. He hatches a plot to take over Oz so he can be included in the next edition. "Mission Imp-Possible" - When Wilhelmina gets some imps to play tricks on Dorothy, Ozma sends the fabulous foursome to assist the zoop. Trivia Dorothy mentions Zeke, one of the farmhands from the classic movie. Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:TV Shows